Mycroft Holmes and Harrison
by WRose
Summary: One thing changes. Mycroft Holmes meets Harry. Finds out about the wizards? Do Harry and Sherlock meet? How? Realistic behaviour. *Promt-Supermarket: Sherlock x HP *****Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Sherlock(BBC) -in the moment "complete"
1. Chapter 1

_**3\. March. 2019**_

_**.**_

* * *

_._

The next chapter has 11.000+ words. The story is better that this intro.

The story will be long and a real story and it can/ will act like a beginning of a story or a prompt or a challenge too. You can use the chapters separately.

The story has a short prompt/ challenge part at the beginning of the chapter. The real story starts after it.

If you add me as the Author of the "story" parts, you can take them as a 1. Chapter/ story beginning of your own story (or idea/challenge).

There will be (perhaps) **info- chapters.** They have changing informations e.g. canon timelines, character backgrounds, deductions, word explanations. An example is chapter x.

.

**Chapter-structure** will usually have two parts.

**Part 1 **(above) will be a short prompt/challenge. Short, to the point, sometimes with pointers.

**Part 2** (below) will either be a Very detailed prompt or a long or small story (scene, story piece, story beginning, longer story [words: 5K, 10K] ). The stories are try's at the prompts.

.

Most already do it →Write in 3rd person point of view. Please do not write in 1st person. Please do not write Reader or 'you' point of view. If you want to break the 4th wall. 3rd person POV is a better ways than Reader or 'you' point of view.

* * *

**Do** **you like this system: Prompt ****—+ story?**

**Should I post every chapter as a separate new story or grouped together like here? In a Promt- Supermarket or Challenge- Supermarket. Review. **

**In this "Harry and Mycroft Holmes - Prompt- Supermarket: Sherlock x HP" Mycroft Holmes meets and perhaps rescues Harry.**

* * *

While some events or persons in this stories are based and/or fantasised on real (historical) events, buildings, institutions, etc. or persons, it DOES NOT represent the real events or persons or etc. There are fictitious. There are fiction.


	2. Chapter 2

**_3\. March. 2019 _**

**! The real story starts below!-! In ****Part 2!**

**.**

* * *

**. **

**Part 1 **(short vaguely promts)

**Prompt:**

**Mycroft Holmes has a car accident with Harry Potter** before Harry's 3rd year and** Mycroft adopts him.**

**Important:** Moriarty isn't magical or a squib. The Holmes aren't magical or squibs. They were always mundane and weren't wand- waving persons.

**.**

**When:**

*Before Harry's 3rd year. After Harry runs away from Private Drive. Harry blew Marge up to a balloon or he did some other magic.

*Before Hogwarts (before 1. September 1991)

*Before 5th year.

.

Special case - Harry's 3rd year:

There is a time difference between book and movie. In the book Harry runs away earlier. It is fanfiction. The writer can change the date that Marge visits. It won't change canon much.

~—

Harry meets the British Minister of Magic on 31. August. 1993 (movie). The Minister says that the Hogwart's train starts tomorrow (1.9.1993).

**•**Harry runs away from the Dursleys on 31./30. or 29. August 1993.

31.8.1993: Harry runs away that night when it starts to get dark and arrives before midnight.

30.8.1993: Harry runs away on the 30. when it starts to get dark and arrives that night after midnight. This makes it the 31. August. Or: Harry spends on night on the street and arrives on the 31. August at night.

29.8.1993: Harry runs away on the 29. when it starts to get dark. He spends one night on the street and arrives after midnight on the 31. August.

Searches for Harry:

**•**The British Minister of Magic (canon) would have searched for Harry and send Aurors to his location. He couldn't find Harry with light or grey magic. Dumbeldore can't find him either. Dumbeldore could have some of Harry's blood or put some spell on him. The British MoM can't find Harry. Dumbedore won't because it fits his plan. He knows Sirius is innocent.

**•**If Harry runs away on 1. August. 1993 and the British MoM couldn't find him, would Dumbeldore try? He perhaps would try to. A month in muggle Britain could change Harry too much. Or he would think Harry would live on the streets. Perhaps he would wait one or two weeks before he searches for Harry. Perhaps Dumbeldore would wait for about one week before school starts.

.

Location of Private Drive, Little Whining, Surrey:

You won't find Private Drive or Little Whining on your usual map. You will find Surrey.

*You can choose a street near Worcester Park. Examples:

Browning Avenue, Worcester Park KT4 8LB, UK or Caldbeck Avenue (the choice for the story in Part 2)

*You can choose a street in Old Windsor, UK.

*You can choose some place in Surrey or not a specific place.

(More information in the info-chapter. Chapter 3)

.

How the car accident could happen:

*Harry's trunk falls and spills out onto the street. Harry crouches down to collect his driver doesn't see him (or sees him too late).

*Before Hogwarts: Harry is young. Dudley's group play 'Harry- Hunting'. Harry runs before the car.

*Harry runs away very fast and doesn't look where he's running.

*Harry is deep in thoughts and runs before the car when it turns the corner.

*Harry trips before the car.

*The driver does something wrong.

*A tyre blows.

*The car drives too fast. Harry is standing in the dark.

*The driver looks into the sky at "Marge- Balloon" and sees Harry too late.

.

Why Mycroft gets invested in Harry:

**OBVIOUSLY!**

_For the ones who don't think it is obvious:_

*Mycroft gets out of the car and sees something unusual/magical in the trunk's contents.

*Harry is hurt very much and it is faster if they drive him to the hospital. Mycroft later wants to check on Harry.

*Mycroft doesn't get interested too much. Mycroft sees the abuse and alarms the superiors of the Little Winning police force. He later checks up on Harry and finds out that something is wrong. Harry is back at the Dursleys. Case closed "The boy lied about the abuse.". The police officers act in a hypnotic trance or don't remember it.

* Mycroft sees the abuse and that things around Harry don't add up. E.g. looking at mobile phones/ Smartphones/ BlackBerrys in a strange way; not understanding things he should; high-pain tolerance; wounds but no wounds on his knuckles; etc.

*Mycroft brings him to the hospital. On the way he learns about Harry's high- pain tolerance, abuse, muttering etc. He orders a search on Harry and his parents. He finds him and his mother disappear at age eleven. James Potter doesn't exists. Others disappear too. It is a national wide problem.

*Mycroft sees the " Marge- Balloon " in the sky and knows it isn't a normal helium balloon. The car hits Harry after this.

*Harry gets hit. While taking him to the hospital or to London, Mycroft sees Harry looking into the sky. He follows hishis eyes and sees "Marge- Balloon". He sees that it is real. Harry's reactions show that he knows things about it.

.

Timelines:

_The timelines of Sherlock and Harry Potter are not equivalent. Sherlock starts in 2010 (29.01.2010). Harry Potter book/movie 1 starts in ( 30. October. 1981) 1991._

_Either_

_You can make the timeline equivalent e.g. Harry is 25 years old in 2010. ( _In a general, common (a different) Sherlock x harry potter crossover)

_Or (in this case!)_

_You can put the Harry Potter fandom into the future._

_The wizarding world (especially the British) are backwards and stuck in a mix of middle ages and 1600-1700 (time of the International Statute of Wizarding Secrecy. Some countries most likely started earlier.) If Dumbeldork would still be headmaster, they would be like that in 2030 too. The wizarding world evolutes in a slower pace._

_The British muggle/ mundane people are stuck in old times too to a degree. Technology grows fast in some areas but socially, the society, thinking, nobles, society structure, the proper things, the behaviour, the stereotypes of men and women, insular thinking and Roman empire thinking are still present today. It won't make a too much difference in the Harry Potter fandom._

_One building shown in the Harry Potter movies was built in 2002._

_._

**In canon**

1960 (30. January) Lily Evans is born

1971- 1978 Hogwart (Lily's age: 11-18)

before 1977 Lily's parents bodily die/ are killed

**1977** (end of the year) Lily is partnered to James and **is Mrs. Potter (Lily's age: 17)**

**She is Mrs. Potter before she finishes schoo!**

1980 (31. July) Harry is born **(Lily's age:20)**

1981 (30. October) Harry is an orphan (He is brought to the Dursleys that night or the next) **(Lily's age: 21)**

1991 (1. September) first Hogwarts year for Ronald Weasley

1993 Harry blows Marge up to a balloon and runs off.

.

**Examples A and B** (for a future fandom)

**A **'A study in Pink' starts in 29. January. 2010. Harry is 12 years old in January.

Harry was born 1997. Harry started Hogwarts in 2008.

**B **Harry and Mycroft meet after Moriarty is bodily-dead. (After 20. November. 2011).

They meet 2012. Harry is born 1999. Harry started Hogwarts in 2010.

.

* * *

.

**!WARNING!**

**Exclusion** **of liability**

**Medical disclaimer**

**The writer is not responsible.**

**There will be a medical procedure described in the small story. Do not use it. Do not copy it. It is not something to play with. It could kill the other person. If you do, it is your own fault. Let a trained medical doctor explain to you why. Let a medical doctor use it.**

**!**

**!WARNING!**

**!**

.

* * *

.

**Part 2 - Real, Long story**

._(If you want to take an extract or pieces of this "story" like the one below, than you really have to put my name up as Author of these parts.)_

.

The visits from Marge were bad. Marge is about to get her pointer finger up and she would have been blown up to a balloon. "Marge- Balloon". Before she can get her finger up her dog starts advancing and barking at Harry. The accidental magic doesn't blow up Marge but grows the dog's mouth together. The barking stops and the dog falls on his side. He doesn't get enough air. Harry smiles and chuckles for one second. "What are you laughing at, boy? You ungrateful brat." Marge is before him and grips his throat. She pushes him backwards until his back hits the doorframe to the entrance area. Harry just gets a bit of air. The moment his back hits the doorframe Marge starts to hit him. A punch into his stomach, a backhand at his face. Harry stumbles and gasps for breath. Marge kicks his right leg and Harry falls to the floor. Marge starts to kick him. One into his shin, two into his stomach. She stamps on his left shoulder. Harry moans silently. He can barely lift his right arm fast enough to block the kick to his face. The skin on his arm breaks, the glasses frame breaks partly on his nose, his lip splits. Marge puts her heel into Harry's back. Two kicks into his stomach and one kick into his torso. Harry screams in pain. The last kick broke one of his rips and punctured his lung. A small puncture. Marge kicks him in the stomach again. Vernon and Dudley are stunned and surprised. Vernon quite satisfied. The dog starts to scratch the floor. Petunia wanting to stop her shouts at Marge: "Marge. Your dog." Marge turns around and runs to her dog. The dog's mouth is grown together.

"Petunia. Give me a knife."

While Marge is cutting her dog's mouth open, Harry is collecting himself. He knows he has to get out of here. Marge will assault him again if he isn't fast enough. Harry stands up. His legs are mostly undamaged. Harry knows that he doesn't have much time. There isn't time to get his trunk and pulling it behind him would slow him down. He silently goes to the front door and opens it. The moment both of his feet are outside he starts running. He runs to the main street.

He runs. He flees. He has to flee from Marge. From the Dursleys. He runs. Faster. Faster. He runs without looking where. Over streets. Around street corners. Straight ahead. Over streets.

Harry flies.

_/_/_/_/

_A few moments ago:_

A black short limousine is driven from Gatwick Airport to London. There is one occupant in the back. He wears a clean, tailored suit. Mycroft Holmes. He is escorting a Japanese ceramic bowl to the Victoria and Albert Museum #*1. The bowl isn't worth enough that a Japanese delegation brings it there but it is worth enough that political problems could occur if something happened to it. Mycroft packed it into a special case. The car could drive against a tree and the bowl would still be unbroken. _His time would be better used doing more important things. _Mycroft looks out of his window. It is dark outside. Night. They are driving on Dudley Drive.

"We just passed the military base. We will arrive at the museum in less than one hour.", the driver says.

"Thank you Liam."

"NO."

A young boy has just run into the street. He came from a small side street between two buildings. He couldn't be seen. The driver sees him to late. The driver brakes. He tries to stop. The car slows. The car hits the boy.

Harry flies.

_/_/_/_/

_Present:_

Harry hits the pavement hard. He loudly squalls in pain for a moment. He moans loudly for two seconds. Harry is lying on his back.

Liam gets out of the car and runs to the boy. He has strong abrasions on his left side. There are other injuries. The boy is unarmed. The driver checks the area and speaks loudly, "Clear. Unarmed. No dangers.".

Harry is already sitting up. "Stay down." Harry stands up. Mycroft opens his car door and gets out. "I'm calling the (security) detail.", the driver tells Mr. Holmes. Harry looks at the driver and the man in the suit. Harry steps nearer to Mr. Holmes.

"You should lie or sit down. A car accident is a serious matter."

"I'm sorry. I was running and not thinking where in was running. I don't want to bother you. I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

"Shock?", the driver asks. The answer is: "Worse."

Liam looks at Mr. Holmes and tells him: "The detail is 100 meters behind us. Should they take the boy to the clinic or call a EMT?" Harry flinches at 'boy'. He is already taking one step away from them to the other street side. He is holding his torso with one arm.

"No.", Mycroft answers and steps into Harry's way and view. " I'm taking you to the clinic. You are not a bother. You are hurt. My car hit you and you need medical attention. The car is faster than your running. From whatever you are running from won't find you in my car. Get in the car. You are not a bother. I _want _to help you."

Harry looks at him. At the car. At the driver who gives him a smile. The adrenaline is fading. Harry is starting to feel the pain stronger. The accident injured him more. It would feel good to be able to rest for a moment, to be helped. The Dursleys always told him how expensive a hospital or doctor is. He couldn't be sure that he can excess Grigotts, exchange Gallons to Pounds-£. He couldn't be sure if he isn't already expelled from Hogwarts.

He wishes he could take the offer. "I don't have any money on me. Clinic are a privilege and expensive. It isn't too bad. It wasn't your fault", Harry looks to the driver, "or your fault." He looks at Mycroft and smiles. Harry is sad. "It was my mistake. Everything is fine.? I don't want to stop you. I should go...

...somewhere.", Harry trails off.

"You are not fine. You are injured. You are bleeding. It would calm me to know that you have received medical treatment. The clinic bill is taken care of. You are using your energy to stand straight and to hide your pain. You don't know where to go. You have nothing to lose if you let me take you to the clinic. You can think about where to go while you are in the clinic. I want to take you to the clinic. You want to sit down. The clinic is on my way. It would be faster if you would get in the car."

Harry looks at the man and the car again. He is right. He has nothing to lose and he needs help. The pain has gotten worse. His left hip is hurting and walking or running is more difficult. He doesn't know where to get treatment. If this man offers it and he doesn't have to worry about payment, he should take it. If the man wouldn't want to help him, he wouldn't have waited and talked to him this long. Harry nicks. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes."

That simply and firm answer.

That simply and firm answer is decisive. Harry smiles and the tension leaves his face and frame. He is thankful. Harry stiffly walks to the man and says: "Thank you." He than turns his face to the driver and says: "Thank.". Mycroft nicks. " Get in." Mycroft turns around, walks to the black car and gets in. Harry follows. Liam closes the door and gets in himself. The car starts driving.

Liam asks: "Should I drive back to the Base or..."

"The clinic #*2 on Wyrthe Lane. They have an Emergency Room."

Harry's abrasions bleed strongly. He is trying to wip it off. He tries not to bleed on the car interior. He isn't managing it. Mycroft can see that this is worrying him more than his own pain or injuries. The boy has a high pain tolerance. He isn't complaining, crying, screaming or moaning. After the collision and landing the boy only screamed for a moment and moaned shortly. His legs look mostly unhurt. Scrapes and bruised hip. The left side of his face and his left arm have strong abrasions and bleed strongly. An car accident with slow speed can be dangerous. There are other injuries. There are most likely from the person or persons who abuse him. The sights are difficult to overlook. Strangle marks on his throat from big meat-fingers. Woman hands from the long fingernails. Split lip. Half broken glasses- bridge. A darkening bruise on the right side of his face and chin. It looks like a kick. Shoe marks on his shirt. Left shoulder, stomach. Shoe heel marks on his back. Woman shoes. The skin on his right forearm is cut open. He is malnourished. He is most likely a teenager but some would think he is eleven years old. He works hard. Small burns on his hands from a pan. Healed scratches and cuts. Mental abuse. He had been punished for things he didn't do.

"Don't worry about the blood." The teenager looks at him. "It can be cleaned up. It is a healthy bodily function." The teenager has to laugh. He begins to cough and grips his side. A wet cough. He takes his hand away from his mouth. There's blood on it and his lips.

"Shit.", Mycroft says, " Where does it hurt when you breath?" The teenager grips his right side. They haven't been in the car for more than two minutes and his medical condition became critical.

"Liam. Give me your knife." "We are at Mordan Park. We will be at the hospital in 8 minutes."

"Park at the roadside and _**keep** _watch. He doesn't have eight minutes." Mycroft quickly grabs the knife and opens a hidden compartment. He grabs an antiseptic agent and turns back to the teenager who is staring at him with wide eyes. Afraid. He is breathing faster and more difficulty.

"I'm going to help you. Your lung has been punctured. You won't get enough air if I don't do what I'm about to do. You have to trust me. Take slower, deep breaths. I know it hurts but it is better for you. You have to trust me." Harry nicks.

Mycroft continues: "Your shirt is in the way. I'm going to cut it off." Mycroft cuts the right side of the checkered shirt and the T-shirt under it. The front sides fall aside. Mycroft sees where a rip is broken. Harry is calmer. Liam parks the car. Mycroft gets one of his thick stainless steal drinking straws. He rarely drinks ice cream- iced coffee. He uses them for the iced coffee. The straws were sterilised with boiling off and plastic- packaged. He rips one end of the plastic wrapping off. Mycroft disinfects the knife, Harry's skin and his hands.

"What is your name?", Mycroft asks while looking at his eyes. The eyes show trust and fear.

"Harry. Harry Potter." -'T_ypical British. Harry or William.'_

"You have a Tension pneumothorax. Your lung doesn't work on your right side because your rip has punctured it. There is air in a place where it shouldn't be. The air is hindering your left lung- side. Your right lung- side isn't getting down when you breath out. There is most likely blood in your lung. You coughed up blood. I'm going to do what a medical doctor would do. I'm going to puncture your thorax. Your rib cage. The air will get out and you will breath easier. It will hurt very much. You have a high pain tolerance. Cry or shout if you want or have to but you have to stay still. I don't want you to get hurt by moving while I am cutting and puncturing you.", Mycroft explains while he moves around. He takes out dressing material and surgical gloves. He pulls the surgical gloves on and disinfects his hands and the knife again. He looks at Harry. Harry is determined. Harry trusts Mycroft.

Harry grasps for breath.

" Slow, deep breaths." Mycroft says. After four breaths Harry's breathing slows down. Mycroft grabs a plastic stick and says: "You can bite down on this." Harry does.

"Sit up straight.", Mycroft continues and rearranges Harry's right arm, " Keep your arm like this."

_[Some literature says 'sitting straight', some says 'laying on the back'. Do not copy this medical procedure. It is not a game.]_

Mycroft counts the rips. Mycroft could use the scalpel in the high-end first aid kit. He prefers the knife. "Try to stay relaxed. Don't move." Mycroft cuts. 5 cm long. Mycroft pulls the skin a bit back. Mycroft pushes his finger into the cut. Mycroft pushes a bit. It hurts. Mycroft says:"When I say 'Now' you have to breath out." Harry focuses on his breathing.

"Now."

Harry breaths out. Mycroft bluntly punctures the pleura with his finger.

_Pfffff._

The air emits from Harry's pleura cavity. Harry grimaces.

"You can breath normally again." Mycroft tells him. Mycroft grabs one end of the straw and pulls it completely out of its packaging. Mycroft makes a way with his finger to the rip above the puncture. The straw follows his finger. Harry grimaces strongly and groans. "Breath out."', Mycroft says. Harry breaths out. Mycroft pushes the straw above the rip into position. Mycroft takes his finger out of Harry's body.

"You can breath normally. Keep your straight posture. Can you breath better?" Mycroft says and asks. Harry opens his mouth to reply. He opens his mouth and closes it. He nods slightly. "You can speak.", Mycroft says. After some breaths Mycroft says: "Can you use your left hand to hold the metal straw? Hold it still. Don't move it around. I know it feels unaccustomed. Strange. It is normal."

Harry holds the straw. Mycroft gets Klammerpflaster, a Heimlich Chest Drain Valve, a surgical drain (rubber tube) from the bottom of the first aid kit, dressings, dressing material, plasters and mini rubber bands from the hidden compartment under one seat.

Mycroft puts one end of the drain onto the Heimlich Chest Drain Valve and fastens it with a mini rubber band. Mycroft takes the Klammerpflaster-s, plasters and gauze. Mycroft prepares them. He takes hold of the straw again and says: "You can let it go." Harry does. Mycroft partly "pull"- closes the 'cut' with the Klammerpflaster-s. He fastens and fixes the straw with the plasters and a small "ball" of gauze to Harry's skin. It holds the straw in place. Mycroft carefully puts- pushes the other end of the drain onto the straw and fastens it with two mini rubber bands.

"Does it hurt especially somewhere? Or does one area hurt more than an other one? Does it feel like something **_is_** cutt_**ing**_ you? It is important that you do _not_ lie. Do _not_ downplay your state and pain.", Mycroft asks.

"No.", Harry says and tries speaking, "It feels strange. I can feel it. It isn't bothering me. Not really bothering me."

Mycroft covers the 'cut' (and puncture) with a compress- dressing, plaster, dressings and plasters.

"Keep your straight posture. Mostly. You can put your right arm down. Hold and move your arm usually. Do not move it too much. Do not dislodge the dressings and the straw. Be careful.", Mycroft says and watches Harry. Mycroft sees that Harry will follow his orders and that Harry has questions. Mycroft says: "One of your rips has broken. It punctured your pleura cavity and lung. _Either_ your lung got punctured before the accident and the accident made it worse, _or_ the car accident broke and punctured your lung. The pleura is a 'skin' or 'membrane"' which is a wrapping for your lung. Next to this 'membrane' there is an other 'skin'. It is on the inside of your ribcage. Between this two 'skins or membranes' there is usually no air or blood. When your rip punctured your lung air got into the area between the two 'skins or membranes'. The air puts pressure on the rest of you lung and body. You can't breath normally if there is air or blood in this area.

There is air in this area. I put the straw into this area. The air comes out and you can breath easier. This is a Heimlich Chest Drain Valve or 'Flutter' Valve. It lets the air out. It doesn't let air into the _area._ The air gets pushed out of the area with each breath. What I did will keep you stable until we are at the hospital. Breath normally. It is important that the straw doesn't get dislocated."

Harry nicks and says: "I feel better. Breathing is easier."

Exclusion of liability. Do not copy the medical procedure. Medical disclaimer. The writer is not responsible. There was a medical procedure described in the small story. Do not use it. **Do not copy** **the medical procedure.** It is not something to play with. It could kill the other person. If you do, it is your own fault. Let a trained medical doctor explain to you why. Let a official medical doctor use it. **!WARNING!**

Mycroft says: "Keep the Heimlich Chest Drain Valve on your lap.", Mycroft tells him, " I would bandage your other injuries but I don't want to move you too much or make you flinch. They will be treated in the hospital. It will be better for your health. "

Mycroft waits a moment until Harry knows that the injuries arenot treated because it is better. Mycroft shuts the hidden compartment, puts the thrash and the used medical equipment on the other seat, takes off the bloody surgical gloves and throws them on the trash. Mycroft takes the disinfection and his handkerchief, cleans his hands and the knife and hands Liam the knife. Mycroft takes his seat next to Harry and looks at Liam. Liam stares at Mycroft Holmes and asks: "Did you just do that?"

Mr. Holmes looks at him and says: "Do you doubt my abilities?"

The driver shakes himself out of his stunned state. "No. I was surprised. It is not like this is a everyday occurrence.", Liam says and asks, "Should I drive to the clinic?"

"No. Drive to London Bridge #*3. They are the better option. There will be no waiting time. They have newer, state-of-the-art technological equipment. Start driving and _watch_ _out._ You will have phased traffic lights.", Mycroft says.

Mycroft takes out his mobile phone and types.

Liam starts the engine and drives the car.

Harry is confused. '_Are normal muggles like this?' _Harry doesn't wants to consider the Dursleys as normal. Other non- magical adults meet usually the Dursleys first who tell them how "he is". Harry usually doesn't meet adults long enough like Hermione's parents who knew about the Wizarding world. Wizards and witches are different and strange. The Weasleys were nice and Harry had to consider them and their behaviour as normal. Harry feels like something is off about the 'Weasley- normal'. Harry looks at the man next to him. Harry wants to ask for a name but he has the feeling that it is better if he doesn't ask. Perhaps the man will tell him later. The man has something flat and black in his hand. It is like a mini TV. A wizard wouldn't use something like that. Harry relaxes.

Mycroft notices Harry starring at his mobile phone and relaxing. Harry stares like someone who has never seen a mobile phone or a "new" mobile phone. _'__Curious. A British teenager who doesn't know what a mobile phone is. Poor, African farmers in Africa own mobile phones. A sect? Abused, imprisoned or abused, knowledge–withheld person?' _

Mycroft asks: " When is your birthday?" Harry answers: " 31. July ". "Year?", Mycroft asks. Harry answers: " 1999 ". " Do you want me to call a friend or your parents?", Mycroft asks. Harry says: "No. I do not know her phone number. My parents are bodily dead. "

Harry looks out of the window and asks: "Where are we?"

"On the A24 — Morden Road in Merton. Near Collier's Wood. ", Mycroft says.

After a moment Harry asks: " Where did we meet? " Mycroft says: " 84 Dudley Drive. "

"_ Dudley _Drive? ", Harry says. " Do you know a Dudley? ", Mycroft asks.

" My cousin. My aunt calls him Duddikins. " " Does your aunt have a similar name? "

" No. Her name is Petunia. " " A flower name. "

" Lily is a flower name. " " Your mother? "

" Yes. " " Do you know her maiden name? "

" No. Aunt Petunia never told me? Why do you ask? " " I want to know if I have the right Lily. "

" Did you meet her? " " No. I doubt it. "

Mycroft types a message for Blunt. " What are you doing?_ ",_ Harry asks. Mycroft says: " I send messages to my assistant. She will call London Bridge and tell them to be ready for us. She will meet me there. "

Mycroft sends a message:

_» CV+living situation Harry Potter (31.__07.99):_

_aunt Petunia, cousin Dudley "Duddikins", mother Lily (bodily dead?);_

_Associations? threats? __MH «_

Mycroft gets an answer to his earlier message:

_» No suspicious activity. WaAM informed, in wait._

_L Bridge informed, free; shortly in wait._

_ETA clean suit 12'. EA «_

_» Route met-cham-s-tx2-roll-macr-l-2 till before sea;_

_new route: roll, PIC, snail. MH «_

Mycroft says: " Drive the planned route till Clapham South Station. Take the direct route to London Bridge. "

Mycroft turns to Harry and says: " We will arrive at London Bridge and the doctors in 20-25 minutes. Do you know your blood group?"

Harry tenses and asks: " My blood group? " Harry thought the man was a muggle. Is he asking what his blood status is? Wouldn't a wizard have recognised him or his name?

" Yes. Your blood group. Your blood type. A, B, AB or 0. Do you know which you have? ", Mycroft says. Harry relaxes. Harry doesn't know what the man is talking about and says: " No. "

Mycroft asks: " What is your favourite colour? " Harry turns his head to Mycroft. Harry says: " Blue. "

Mycroft asks: " Light Blue? Dark Blue? Navy Blue? Marine Blue? Cyan? Cobalt? Cornflower Blue? Pastel Blue? Neon Blue? Turquoise Blue? Porcelain Blue? Fiesta Blue? Midnight Blue? Narvik? Ribbon Blue? Steel Blue? Wedgewood Blue? Peacock Blue? Azure Blue? Oxford blue? Royal Blue? Strong Blue? Pacific Blue? Aircraft Blue? Middle Blue? Anchusa? Roundel Blue? Sky Blue? Arctic Blue? Rail Blue? French Blue? Pale Rundel Blue? Orient Blue? Light French Blue? Baltic Blue? Denim Blue? Dodger Blue? Egyptian Blue? Duke Blue? Electric Blue? Ultramarine? Green Blue? Han Blue? Lapis lazuli? International Klein Blue? Majorelle Blue? Maya Blue? Slate Blue? Soft Blue? Teal Blue? Moonstone Blue? Ocean Boat Blue? Pale Blue? Palatinate Blue? Pale Robin's Egg Blue? Bright Blue? Persian Blue? Phthalo Blue? Prussian Blue? Powder Blue? Robin's Egg Blue? Royal Azure? Azure? Patrick Blue? Sapphire Blue? Sea Blue? Smalt? Stormcloud? Tiffany Blue? Tufts Blue? United Nations Blue? Yale Blue? Zaffre Blue? "

Harry is gobsmacked.

Harry says: " Light Blue. I like dark blue too. Are they different types of Blue? "

Mycroft says: " There are different names, different shades, tints, tones, different nuances and different hues. There are blue or bluish. Which colours do you not like? "

Harry says: " Brown. Grey. Perhaps Yellow and Pink. " Mycroft asks: " What would your friends say your favourite colour is?"

Harry is thoughtful. He has never verbally told Hermione and Ron what his favourite colour is.

Harry says: " Red. Ron would definitely say 'Red'. Hermione. Hermione would say 'Red' or 'Grey' or perhaps 'Black' or a combination from them. " Harry is sad.

Mycroft asks: " What tea do you like? " Harry says: "I like Black Tea. Why do you ask me this questions? "

Mycroft says: " It distracts you. It keeps you from going into shock. You relax a bit. It gives you something to do. It keeps you from fidgeting. The rhythm keeps your breathing regular. I'm interested in your answers. We can talk about a different topic if you want. "

Harry says: " Can we talk about something else? " Mycroft says: " Yes. About what do you want to talk? Favourite books? Music? Plants? Favourite foods? Favourite animal or pets? Sports? "

Harry says: " Animals and Pets. Can we talk about that? " Mycroft asks: " Do you have a pet? "

" Yes. Her name is Hedwig. She is an owl. " " An owl. Which kind of owl is she? "

" A White Snowy Owl. She is pretty. " " Does she do what you tell her? "

" Yes. She is really smart. She understands what I tell her. She finds me everywhere. " " Would she find you if you are in a different city or country? "

" She would find me in a different city. I don't know if she can fly over the sea. She could use a ship. " " She is a special owl. Does she do other things? "

" She can deliver letters and small packages. " " Does she _find _the persons you send the letters to? "

" Yes. " " How did you get her? " " She was a birthday present. She has been my friend for the last two years. " " How do you keep her? "

" I have a cage in my room and I let her out when I can. " " Do you want her to be retrieved or will she fly to the clinic? "

" She was outside. She will come to me when she wants to. " " Do you like falcons? "

" I don't know. They look pretty. " " Cats? "

" Yes and no. They are cuddly, one or two cats are nice. If there are a dozen cats, I don't like them. " Harry wrinkles his nose. " Dogs? "

" I don't like most of them. If they wouldn't bite and attack me, I would like them. I would like most of them. I do like animals. It would be better if they aren't bigger than a big car. "

Mycroft looks at the mobile phone.

_» L Bridge in wait._

_Possibility: 4 Private Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey;_

_Petunia X.* and Vernon Y.** Dursley, one son: Dudley Vernon**4 Dursley, one nephew (Petunia's sister: Lily J.*** Evans): Harry Potter or Harry James Potter_

_Dursleys = typical suburban middle class, Harry (J.) Potter disappears (system) after primary school, offically "possible" resident with Dursleys since 2000 till today;_

_parents (Petunia's statement - search for original birth document?): Lily J. Evans (discrepancies - last name), James unknown? Potter (no clear identification in UK);_

_black hair, green eyes, glasses; search for picture? ._

_possible James no-middle-name Potter:_

_age 50_, _bodily died 3 month before Petunia's statement states J?P bodily died, blond, brown eyes._

_Lily J. Evans:_

_Petunia's documented sister;_

_single, no documented partner;_

_red hair, green eyes;_

_Location unknown;_

_no tax statements (0) or other activities, no job, no real documented bodily dead;_

_Petunia's statement: " Lily and her legal partner bodily died in a drunk car accident. It was their fault. It happened in the last month. I don't know when exactly. " - no documentation of accident or partnership;_

_Search? Search parameters? EA «_

Mycroft looks at Harry and says: " The clinic knows that we are coming and is awaiting us. "

They are driving next to a park.

_» ETA 12' ._

_Looks fit, -Picture for identification._

_Association with Hermione or Ron (friends)? ._

_Search B8 a : HJ?P (name and legal partnership discrepancies, disappearances, whereabouts)._

_starting point: name discrepancies (__Lily J. E, HJ?P.), legal partnership._

_LJ.E last known location._

_HJ?P disappearance facts._

_How did the Dursleys get hold off Harry?_

_Full statement from Petunia Dursley._

_Associations with sects? MH «_

Mycroft says: " What music do you like? " Harry says: " I don't know. I don't like too load music. "

_» In wait EA «_

" Do you like bicycling? " " It looks like fun. " " Do you like drawing or painting? " " I used to draw. I like painting. It has been a long while since I painted. "

" Do you like gardening or plants? " " I like it sometimes. I like many plants. "

" Sports? " " No? You wouldn't know it. " " Cricket? Rugby? Hockey? Hurling? Basketball? Bandy? Rounders? Free running? Parkour? Swimming? Tennis? Bog snorkelling? Hen racing? Stone throwing? Stick games? Soccer? " " Soccer? " " It is called Football. " " The game with the red cards? "

" Yes. " " A class mate likes it. Dean often talks about it. He likes the West Ham Sandwich? " " The West Ha_m_. #*4 "

" Does Hen racing exist? " " Yes. " " Is free running a sport? It is running around? " " It isn't simply running. It has acrobatics. It is a form of parkour. "

" Parkour? " " Parkour. It will take longer to explain it. It will be explained later. You have to have good body control. "

Harry looks out of the window. Houses. Streets. They are driving faster than what is usual in London.

_» No mention of a Hermione or Ron. —Search for different Harry Potter with associations? ._

_Details = later. ?_

_'Harry J. Potter was enrolled at Stonewall High. The Dursleys took him out. Offered reason: attendance at a boarding school.'._

_LJ. E: parents house, primary school in Cokeworth #*5, Midlands; — private boarding school (no school name documented)._

_No official connection to sects documented._

_L Bridge in wait. __EA «_

Mycroft sends an answer. " Are we driving faster than what is usual? ", Harry asks. Mycroft says: " We are driving faster. The traffic conditions are different. "

The car slows down to walking speed. They pass street workers and a traffic office- pickup truck. The street workers unload crowd barriers. The crowd barriers get grouped together and put at the sidewalk. The car gains speed again.

" The main Olympic games#*7 are about to start. The crowd barriers are for the Olympic Torch Relay. Tomorrow Sutton and Merton are on the plan. The Queen #*6 is going to open the main Olympic games. "

" That's the nice, old noble? "

Mycroft wants to smirk. _'She is more than nice and old.'_

" The Diamond Jubilee was glamorous. " Harry looks confused. " The Diamond Jubilee Weekend was 2.- 5. June. " Harry looks confused. " I was at school. " " The Queen had her 60. Jubilee of being Queen. "

" I don't watch much news. " " Have you heard from the big Diamond Jubilee concert? " " Yes. "

" How do you like your eggs? " " Fried eggs which are hard. "

Mycroft sends a message:

_» Oorange c._

_ETA 4' MH «_

Mycroft looks at Harry.

" When we arrive a doctor and nurses will await us. There will be a wheel chair. We will get you out of the car and into the wheel chair. The metal straw has to stay in place. I will hold the straw. You will hold the Heimlich Chest Drain Valve. Keep it close to your body. Do not move it too much and away. It will pull at the straw. The doctor will take a closer look. They will wheel you into the clinic and take care of you. Tell them the truth and don't hide pain. Let them operate you, do their tests and perhaps give you something to sleep. You will feel better tomorrow. Do you know if you have any allergies? If you eat something and it makes you sick. If you smell or touch something and you get sick or it starts to itch. If it is a specific month and you get sick outside? "

" No. I don't have allergies. " " Where you ever tested for allergies? " " No. I don't know. "

" The clinic and the busy doctors could scare you. They will take care of your health. Let them do their doctor thing. They are good doctors. Answer them truthfully if they ask you a question. It doesn't matter if the question is strange or embarrassing. They need the answer to treat you. If you don't understand something, ask questions. If you don't want to say something, then say that you don't want to say it. If you lie, it could work against you getting better. "

Mycroft waits till Harry decides to follow his instructions.

Mycroft looks at his driver. " Liam. Turn left after the refuge island and Southwark Street into Bedale Street. "

Mycroft looks at Harry.

" It is your decision if you tell me what happened or who did it. Please tell me _that_ it happened. Before the car accident. Were you already injured? "

Mycroft needed Harry to acknowledge it. Harry thinks. Harry can choose. " Yes. My relatives don't like me much. " Harry looks at Mycroft. Mycroft nods.

The car starts to slow. The car turns left. Harry thinks. The car stops behind a dark blue Holden #*8 at the traffic light. A red traffic light. Harry notices that they haven't had a red traffic light for a while. The last red traffic light was before Collier's Wood. Strange. The Holden has a sticker on the rear window: " Warning: Driver No Longer Gives A Shit ". The traffic light turns green. The car starts driving again. An ambulance car passes them in the other traffic direction. The car slows. Harry asks weakly: " Will I see you again? "

Mycroft looks at Harry. Harry is despaired.

Mycroft answers: " We will meet again. "

Harry looks at Mycroft. Harry sees something. Harry relaxes.

The car slows more. They turn left. The car stops.

They arrive at the clinic at 23 o'clock and 5 minutes.

Liam shuts off the engine and gets out of the car.

A woman is walking fastly to the black car. The medical personnel is following behind the woman. Liam opens the car door next to Harry. The woman stands close and looks into the car interior. She looks at Mycroft. Mycroft nods and asks: " Complications? " The woman answers: " No. " She still looks at him. " Later. ", Mycroft answers her silent question.

The woman steps aside. A doctor walks to the open door and takes a look. The doctor asks: " What is the situation? What happened? "

Mycroft says: " This is Harry. He was hit by a car. He was previously injured. The car accident either worsened his injuries or broke his rip which punctured the right side of is lung. A Tension pneumothorax. It was too far progressed for a needle decompression. I performed a 2. ICR Monaldi- Drainage with Heimlich Chest Drain Valve. Tension pneumothorax declined. The inserted part is a metal straw. It is holden in place by a construction. Do not move it until you take it out for an exchange. Questions? "

The doctor asks: " Are the clothes part of the construction? Can they be removed? " Mycroft aanswers: " Yes. "

The doctor takes a cloth- scissor out of her white coat.

Mycroft gets before Harry. Mycroft says: " Harry. Hold the valve. I hold the straw. Move to the end of the seat. Put your feet outside and face the outside. "

Harry moves.

Mycroft lets the straw lose. Mycroft says: " If you want the upper clothes cut off, you should give me the scissor. Harry trusts me with scissors. "

The doctor nods and gives him the scissor. Mycroft efficiently cuts off the rest of the clothes. Harry is topless. The doctor takes a closer look. The doctor turns to a man and says: " Bring the wheel chair here. " The doctor turns to Mycroft and Harry. The doctor says: " This looks like good work. Harry. I will hold the straw. You had to stand up and get out of the car. You will sit down in the wheel chair. "

The doctor takes hold of the straw and Harry gets out. After Harry sits straight in the wheel chair Mycroft gets out of the car. The doctor asks Harry questions. The doctor turns to Mycroft and asks: " When was the car accident? When was the Drain set? " Mycroft says: " The car accident happened one hour ago. There was a definitely visible Tension pneumothorax 3 minutes after that. The puncture for the drainage took place within 8 minutes after the accident. The drainage followed. Harry stabilised after a few minutes. There are possible fluids in his lung or around the lung. One coughing fit with blood. He was running for a while before the car accident. "

The doctor looks at the 'construction'. The doctor says: " This is a clever construction. Clever and dangerous. I am going to explain to you why one does not use _metal _straws for a thorax drainage. "

The doctor asks more questions. Harry and Mycroft answer.

Mycroft gives short, detailed informations. Mycroft tells Harry some things. The medical staff wheel Harry into the clinic. Mycroft and Blunt follow them. Harry and the medical staff disappear behind a door. The first thing the doctor does is to exchange the metal straw. Mycroft goes to fill out some patient forms. The chief physician gets a call and comes to Mycroft and Blunt. Blunt phone-called the chief physician earlier about the medical 'care'. Mycroft speaks like he usually does. Mycroft talks to the chief physician and a head nurse about discretion, treatment, tests, payment, most likely operations, approximate injuries before the car accident, abuse, anonymity, the thorax drainage, personal information, no alert of the police for 12 hours, contact persons and phone numbers.

The chief physician goes back to his office. After the situation is sorted Mycroft asks the head nurse for a room to change out of his bloody clothes. She shows him the nurses locker room and goes to the medical rooms to inform the doctor of the new information.

Blunt gives Mycroft his new suit and informs him of some 'unconfidential' informations while Mycroft changes. Mycroft washes the blood off of his skin.

Liam, Blunt and Mycroft take the second car, repack the ceramic bowl and drive to the museum. The other driver takes the first car away.

_/_/_/_/

Liam, Blunt and Mycroft drive to the Victoria and Albert Museum.

Blunt informs Mycroft about new developments and the found information on Harry (James) Potter and others. Mycroft and Blunt spend a part of the 35 minutes drive in silence. They write, type, read and speak.

After reading the requested information, Mycroft says: " This is interesting. "

Blunt says: " Do you want more information? "

" Yes ", Mycroft says, " Let them search for information on Lily Evans and her parents. It is almost like someone tried to hide Harry. It could look like he was got up in a sect or was abused by the Dursleys and recently joined a sect. It doesn't add up. Harry doesn't act like a sect member. Mrs Dursley tried to register her sister's bodily dead. There were no papers or fitting car accidents or a corpse. Mrs. Dursley, Mr. Dursley and their son are ordinary and boring. Lily J. Evans is a different thing. Lily Evans who never partnered. Her sister still said that Lily did to a James Potter. Lily Evans pulled back her enrolment from secondary school. Harry's enrolment has been pulled in a similar manner. Harry wasn't lying about Hermione and Ron. The techs didn't find anything. Let them try a Dean in combination with the West Ham #*3 soccer club- fan club. I assume there is already someone watching the Dursley residence? Let the techs go back to Petunia and Lily Evans' parents. Have other children disappeared in Cokeworth in 1990 or Surrey in 2010? Check the watched sects in the area. Lily Evans could be bodily dead or a still bodily alive. Lily Evans fell of the grid. There are no documented jobs, tax payments or a corpse. Harry and Lily Evans share similar characteristics. Similar face bone structure. Similar eyes form. Harry and Lily Evans have both green eyes. Different eyes. Close enough looking shades of green. Harry is with a high percentage Lily Evans' son. There is no documented birth or partner. Harry appears in 2000 and disappears after primary school. His last name isn't Evans. Get me Everything you can on Harry Potter.

The discrepancies start mostly with Mrs. Dursley and Harry. Lily Evans/ Potter going missing would have been ordinary. Petunia Dursley's statement is interesting. Someone of Lily Evans' friends left the baby with a letter which told Mrs. Dursley that her sister and her sister's partner are bodily dead, that her sister had a son and she had to take care of him. Why didn't the Dursleys give him away? There is no documented birth. Mrs. Dursley requested social help for her nephew 'Harry no-middle-name Potter' in November 2000. She was declined the money because there is no documented bodily death of Lily Evans. Mrs. Dursley enrolled Harry into Grogory's Primary School as 'Harry James Potter' in 2004. Mrs. Dursley got a birth certificate for Harry after enrolling him. The school helped. If the officials hadn't taken a picture of Harry in 2000, there would be the possibility of two different Harrys. Mrs. Dursley stated that Harry James Potter is the son of Lily J. and James Potter. The only information on Mr. Potter added was that he is around the same age as Lily Evans and has black hair. There aren't any possible candidates for James Potters left. Lily Evans was single and doesn't have a legal partner. Lily Evans was officially resident of Cokeworth until 1996. A few years later Lily Evans bodily dies in a drunk car accidents. Let them search for every car accident in 2000.

Ms. Lily Evans and Mrs. Petunia Dursley had ordinary lives until Ms. Lily Evans finished primary school. Ms. Evans and Mrs. Dursley changed their lifes in 1990. Mrs. Dursley lives an ordinary boring life with her legal partner Vernon Y. Dursley and went to secondary school. Ms. Evans disappeared, is most likely bodily dead and went to a secret boarding school in Scotland.

Ms. Evans is officially Ms. Lily J. Evans. The only indication that Ms. Evans has a not-real-legal partner is Mrs. Dursleys statement. Mrs. Dudley's statement is the only indication that Ms. Evans had a not-real-lawfull last name change. Either Mrs. Dursley was lied to, or Mrs. Dursley lied, or some secret group is involved and Ms. Evans has a partner and last name change inside the secret group.

The Diamond Jubilee. He didn't know what I meant. He said that he didn't know it because he was at _school._ He wasn't lying. Where was he? We have to be careful.

Let them secretly check what the neighbours know and think about the Dursleys and Harry. Questioning _Cupcake_**_ Level 2._** When does Harry disappear or reappear?

Harry is wearing spectacles but he doesn't have a NHS**5 number. I doubt he has seen a ophthalmologist or a doctor. Arrange for him to get new spectacles. Get rid of the old spectacles, shoes and every piece of clothing which doesn't have sentimental meaning to Harry. Box up everything else for me. He will need socks, underwear, 2 trousers- the comfortable type, one plain T-shirt, toiletries and one pair of slippers. Size: 11-12. Colour: White. We have to restock and reorganise the medical kit.

Post a light guard at Harry's room. I'm curious. We will go to the bottom of Harry. "

Blunt typed and occasionally said things. They arrived at the Victoria and Albert Museum 15 minutes after midnight.

Mycroft and Blunt deal with their business in the museum, do other things elsewhere and go to sleep.

In the meantime Harry Potter is operated on. After more tests and treatments Harry is given a private room and is allowed to sleep at 2 o'clock in the night. Harry is woken up a few times before breakfast.

_/_/_/_/

_Elsewhere:_

A "lackey" of Mycroft is sitting in an older car. The black car is parked a darker shaded area. The car is discreetly hidden. The agent is looking through binoculars at a house. The house is quite a while away. The agent has been there for a while. The targets don't know that they are surveiled. The agent is in Little Whinging and watches Private Drive. The Dursleys are awake. The neighbours have gone to sleep or turned the lights off. The Dursleys have lights on. It is night.

The agent found the area a boring, stereotypical suburb.

Suddenly 5 persons appeared "out of thin air". The agent haven't blinked or looked away. One tall person is wearing something which looks like a brown robe and blue poncho. Two persons are wearing strange but more normal clothing than the pocho-man. Then woman is wearing a knee length black dress and a black jacket. The black jacket has a big piece sign on the back. The man is wearing black trousers, a white dress shirt which has voluminous frills like the fashion few hundert years ago, a yellow or mustard coloured tie and a brown coat with had a mini- cape on the shoulders. The fourth person was more normally clothed. The clothing is a bit old-fashioned. The fourth person looked like a 50 years old woman. The fourth person is wearing a black petticoat with white spots, a neon orange belt and a beige jacket with shoulder pads. The jacket had the same "cape"- thing as the man with the brown coat. The fourth person has short hair and a perm. The last person isn't standing. The last person is floating 3 feet above the ground and following the group. The floating person is a fat person who is wearing a ripped, brown stripped jacket and trousers or a skirt.

The group goes to the Dursley's house and knocks on the door. The agent quickly starts the video recording, takes a photo- camera without flash and makes pictures.

The door opens. Things happen. The 'group' enters. The woman with the piece sign holds something thin in her hand and manoeuvres the floating person into the house. A few minutes later the group exits the house. The floating person is missing. The door closes. The group walks a bit and than disappears. The Dursleys turn the lights off half an hour later.

The rest of the night stays quiet.

The agent's replacement comes in the morning at 5 o'clock am. The old agent goes to report. The new agent stays in the new car.

_/_/_/_/

It is forenoon. Harry is wheeled back to his room by a male nurse. The doctors had retested some things. They arrive at Harry's patient room and Harry is wheeled in.

The room isn't empty. There are two woman in the room. One woman is the nurse who brought Harry his breakfast. The other woman is the person from yesterday. The person who came to the car before the medical personnel.

The nurse rearranges his pillows. The nurse brought him his clinic food and told Harry that her name is Polly. She is nice. The nurse is blond and has black eyes. She told Harry that she will be his nurse. His main nurse. Harry wanted to have another glass of orange juice after his breakfast but he didn't know if someone would have to pay for it. Harry didn't ask for it. Polly saw something and poured Harry another glass. Polly said: " You can have more to drink. You have to ask for it. Juice and food is for free. "

The person from yesterday is sitting in a chair and typing on her mobile phone. She looks up briefly when Harry gets wheeled in and smiles.

Harry gets into the bed. The male nurse leaves. Polly asks Harry: " What jello type do you want with your luch? Red strawberry jello or green woodruff jello? " " Can I have the green jello, please? ", Harry asks. Polly answers: " Yes. " Polly leaves the room.

The person from yesterday stops typing. Harry says: " Hello. I'm Harry. You are the woman from yesterday. What should I call you? "

Blunt heartfeltly smiles and says: " _Athea._ How do you feel? " " Better. "

Blunt/"Athea" goes to the bed with two plastic bags. Blunt/"Athea" holds up one bag and says: " This are your old clothes and shoes. Do they have a sentimental worth to you? " " No. ", Harry answers. Blunt/"Athea" says: " I'm going to throw them away. You are getting new clothing. " Blunt/"Athea" holds up the other plastic bag. In the bag is a thin piece of wood and one silver coloured coin.

Blunt/"Athea" says: " Do you want to keep something? " Harry says: " Yes. Both. "

Athea says: " We will keep them safe and give it back to you when you get released from the clinic. " Harry hesitates. Harry nicks. Harry says: " Don't break the wood. "

Athea puts the second plastic bag into a hardcover box. Athea walks back to her chair and comes back with a paper- handbag. She takes the content out and says: " New clothes. You have to wait till a doctor allows you to wear a shirt for the T-shirt. You can already use the trousers and other things. They are your things. Don't worry if the medics cut them off. They can be replaced. "

Athea put most of the things in the wardrobe, sits down on a chair and types with her phone. Harry and Mycroft's _assistant_ stay in comfortable silence. Athea later says: " When we meet the next time, the medics will tell us what injuries you have. " Athea leaves.

_/_/_/_/

_Afternoon:_

Mycroft and "Athea" are at one of Mycroft's offices. They have been working for hours with a small break for lunch.

Mycroft's "legwork" - workers have done their assignments. Some legwork- workers still do their missions.

Mycroft looks at the collected pictures, documents and information on Harry Potter.

_{ pictures of Petunia X. Evans ( age 19), Petunia X. Dursley, Dudley V. Dursley ( age 8 & 11), Vernon Y. Dudley, Marjorie "__Marge" Eileen **6 __Dursley, __Harry J.? Potter ( age 1, 5, 7 & 10), Lily J. Evans ( age 11 & 15 ), Mr. and Mrs. Evans, Dean Thomas (age 13), Mr. and Mrs. Thomas, Dean Thomas's half- siblings, Ms. Smith, 4 strangely dressed persons_

_documents:_

_ birth documents of Mr. and Mrs. Evans, Lily J. Evans, P__etunia X. Dursley, "Marge" E. D., Vernon Y. D., Dudley V. D., Mr. and Mrs. Thomas, Dean Thomas + half- siblings, Ms. Smith_

_bodily death documents of Mr. and Mrs. Evans, Mr. Brown (from the court )_

_partnership documents of Mr. and Mrs. Evans, Mr. and Mrs. Brown, Mr. and Mrs. Thomas, Petunia X. and Vernon Y. Dursley _

_fake birth documents of Mr. Brown _

_school records of Harry J.? Potter (age 5-10 ), Dudley V. D. (age 5-12 ), Dean Thomas (age 5-11 ½ ) + half- siblings (age 5-10 )_

_statement to secondary school deregistration of Dean Thomas (name new school: 'Hogwarts')_

_"deleted" police record: abuse of Harry J.? Potter (age 7)_

_transfer papers of Ms. Smith (primary school teacher )_

_tax- documents_

_other documents_

_information: _

_reports from agents, video footage from Dursley- surveillance ( not viewed ), ( recorded ) phone calls _

_reports (surveillance & basic information) on Dursley- neighbours (Private Drive)_

_extra information on 12 Private Drive and Mrs. Arabella Doreen Figg_

_NHS information on Vernon Y. Dursley, Petunia X. Dursley and Dudley V. Dursley _

_no NHS number and no doctor visit for Harry J.? Potter_

_reports from "questioning" of some neighbours about 4 Private Drive, the Dursleys and Harry J.? Potter (not Mrs. Figg) }_

_•_

" This is interesting and worrisome. ", Mycroft says.

" It is not a sect. ", Athea says. " No. It is a secret society. ", Mycroft says, " Search for others who deregistered from Secondary school or like Dean Thomas attended half of a school term and deregistered. Similar situations. Every connection to 'Hogwarts'. Start in London, Cokeworth and Surrey. UK- wide. The last 5, 10 and 20 years. Go back 40 years in Cokeworth. Find out when Mrs. Figg 'appeared'. She is a spy. Someone is interested in Harry and planned this for a long time. "

Mycroft and Athea keep working.

_/_/_/_/

_Evening:_

Harry sleeps. Harry fall asleep after dinner. Mycroft sits in a chair and watches Harry. Athea is outside the room and talks to a female doctor. The female doctor from yesterday.

Harry opens his eyes. Harry sees someone sitting in the room.

" How do you feel? ", Mycroft asks Harry.

Harry answers: " Great. It hurts. " '_No sarcasm' _

" The injuries from yesterday will hurt. ", Mycroft says. Harry nods.

" What is your name? Who are you? ", Harry asks. " You haven't asked me that yesterday. Most persons would have asked. Why didn't you? ", Mycroft says.

" You looked like you didn't want to tell persons who you are. ", Harry answers. _'Observant.' _

" I am Mycroft Holmes. You are Harry. ", Mycroft says.

Harry smiles. It is nice to be called Harry. It is nice not to be called 'the Harry Potter 'Mr. Potter'.

" You are here. ", Harry says. " I said that we will meet again. " Mycroft says. Harry frowns.

" You will see me again. , Mycroft says. " What is going to happen? ", Harry asks.

Mycroft looks at Harry and says: " _My assistant _is talking with the doctors. The doctors will tell us what injuries you have and what treatments you will receive. I put myself down as your medical contact. Do you agree? It means that I can decide what happens if you can't decide it yourself or a legal guardian isn't there. I thought you wouldn't like your aunt here. She doesn't know you are here and I made sure that you arenot found. Your aunt isn't allowed to decide. It is your decision what will happen after you leave the clinic. I have some options for you. " Harry nods and looks out of the room. Athea enters the room.

" The head- surgeon and Harry's main doctor will be here in a few minutes. ", Athea says to Mycroft Holmes.

Athea looks at Harry. Harry says: " Good Evening. Should I call you 'Athea' tomorrow? " Athea smiles. Athea/Blunt says: " Please call me Athea. "

'Harry is smarter than John Watson.'

" What are my options? " , Harry asks. Mycroft looks out of Harry's room and answers: " I will explain later. The doctors look ready. That way I can answer questions about your treatments and you can answer questions I have."

A male and female doctor enter the room. The female doctor is the one who talked to Athea a few moments ago. She has a smile on her face. The male doctor nods at Mr. Holmes. When he looks at Harry, he looks like at a piece of garbage. Garbage he has to tolerate because of Mr. Holmes.

The male doctor says arrogantly: " _I am Dr. Aspen Avery Arthur Chatsworth._ The_ head _surgeon in this great clinic. "

The female doctor makes a face at his introduction and intervenes before Dr. Chatsworth can start his monologue of how great he is: " Hello. My name is Dr. Odette Roché-Boucher. I am and will be your _main_ doctor. "

.

**The next part of the story will be in the next chapter in Part 2.**

.

**Review**

.

* * *

**Explanations:**

#*1 **Victoria and Albert Museum: **This museum does exists. Things described about this museum in this story are not real.

#*2 **Clinic:** There is a real clinic in that area. The clinic in this story and its quality and emergency room are fictitious. If you want to know the real clinic, you have to visit it.

#*3 **London Bridge:** There is a medical clinic/institution with a similar name near the real London Bridge- Bridge. The clinic and it's behaviour and the doctors etc. in this story are not real. There are fictitious.

#*4 **West Ham:** There does exist a Football Club with a similar name. The mentioned soccer club in this story does not represent the real Club. It is fictitious. Dean Thomas should have been member of this club ('West Ham') in canon if online information is correct.

#*5 **Cokeworth,** Midlands: If there is a real Cokeworth, then the Cokeworth in this story and it's story is fictitious.

#*6 **Queen:** It is fictitious and does not represent the real Queen.

#*7 **Olympic games and connected events:** There really were Olympic games in GB. I tried to get dates, events etc. in the correct area and date or close enough. While it is close to the real thing, it is still fictitious.

#*8 **Holden:** There is a car/car firm/car thing with this or a similar name. The car in this story does not represent real cars, car firm(s) and/or etc. It is fictitious.

While some events or persons in this story are based and/or fantasised on real (historical) events, buildings, institutions, etc. or persons, it DOES NOT represent the real events or persons or etc. There are fictitious. There are fiction.

.

* **Petunia X. Dursley:** I added a middle name because it's typical British and her sister has one too. If Petunia would be adopted than that way there could another name. Typical British. etc.

** **Vernon Y. Dursley:** I added a middle name because that's British 'normal' and typical.

*** **Lily** **J.** **Evans:** Typical British, middle names. I added one. On one info internet side it is a J. I fought that's a good idea.

**4 **Dudley Vernon Dudley:** Petunia wants to be 'normal' and it's usual for England to act like this so I added the middle name.

.

**My OCs** (OC = other character):

The names 'Liam' and ' Polly' I got from other authors. The characters (behaviour, look etc.) are from me.

**Liam:** I got the name from 'Awatere11' who said the Holden car. (If I got a name wrong, write me.)

**Polly:** I got the name from ' Dinky chix'.

The two doctors: I choose the names.

* * *

.

* * *

**WARNING**

**Do not** try the described medical procedures yourself! Phone/ Call your country's emergency phone number if there is an emergency.

.


	3. Chapter 3

_**14\. August. 2018**_

**"Do you have a prompt that you would like to see being developed into a story? Or do you want to write a story and need an idea to start you off? If we had a "prompts" section, it would be wonderful, wouldn't it? A perfect solution, a symbiotic relationship. Support a "prompts" section here on this site (fanfiction . net)." **_(__Author: 'Sherlock Jay Holmes')_

**Write an email to Help (below - bottom of the page): support "at" fanfiction . com**

**.**

* * *

.

Did you try to find Private Drive or Little Whining on a usual map? You didn't find it.

You will find Surrey.

Where is Little Whining in Surrey?

.

**Option 1**

You can write stories without a specific place inside Surrey. Just don't use markers. Or: Write about an hypothetical, fantasy village/town.

It will be less detailed. You don't have to fact- check.

**Option 2**

You can write about some place in Surrey. You can choose a place in Surrey. Throw a dart at a Surrey- map. It will or won't fit.

It can be detailed. You can use a place (which you like) on the map.

**Option 3**

You can choose a street in/ near Worcester Park. Between Worcester Park and North Cheam.

For example: Browning Avenue, Worcester Park KT4 8LB, UK or Caldbeck Avenue. Caldbeck Ave. is near Browning Ave. and has similar houses. You can use the "map"- name or rename it to Private Drive.

Houses in Worcester Park cost around 750.000£ (500.000£-1.250.000£). It is/ looks like a good neighbourhood and has primary schools there.

**(Option 4)**

_(The place has thinking mistakes in it.)_

You can choose a street in Old Windsor. That is the area (the nearest fitting area) which the author of the site X(below) thinks Little Winning is. The author/ the place has thinking mistakes in it but it gives interesting twists. You can decide if you like his/her thinking and check if it is correct. It is near where the movies were filmed.

For example: Straight Rd, Old Windsor, Windsor SL4 2RX, UK or Meadow Way or Saxon Way. The two streets are near the Post. It looks close to the beginning of 'Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban".

Houses in Old Windsor cost around 750.000£ (750.000£-1.250.000£). It is near Windsor castle which should make Petunia happy. It is a small area. It is near Heathrow Airport. Old Windsor is not in Surrey.

There is no real fitting area for the autors choice and there are some thinking mistakes. If you still want to choose option 4, there as other places: Maidenhead, Berkshire (not Surrey); Egham, Copper's Hill.

Thinking mistake: The author assumes that Harry has a direct line/route from Paddington Station to Little Whinging.

The Paddington station could be a station Harry recognised or

the nearest where Hagrid "dumps" him on or the only one Hagrid knows off or the station with many different railways or one railway from Paddington connects to a different station where there is a direct route to Little Whinging. Harry could take a bus from Paddington Station or go out off the Station and walk somewhere else.

**Option 5**

I will list things one knows about the place. You can choose a place from the information.

.

**What one knows of Private Drive or Little Whining from the movies: **

**Private Drive**

1\. Movie/ year:

Uniform, similar houses on both street sides. No bus stop. Existed 30. 10. 1981.

House:

2\. Year- Parselmouth:

3\. Year- Azkaban:

Green area behind the house (width: /= metres)

4\. Year- Tournament:

5\. Year- Umbridge/ Order o.t.P. :

6\. Year- Halfblood Prince:

7\. Year- Part 1:

7\. Year- Part 2:

**Little Whinging**

1\. Movie/ year:

2\. Year- Parselmouth:

3\. Year- Azkaban:

4\. Year- Tournament:

5\. Year- Umbridge/ Order o.t.P. :

6\. Year- Halfblood Prince:

7\. Year- Part 1:

7\. Year- Part 2:

.

* * *

Site X:

ht

tps:/

/www.

hp-lexicon.

org/

2003/

11/

13/

surrey-showing-the-location-of-little-whinging-on-the-scene-investigation-by-nik-the-hermit/


End file.
